


说声我爱你不容易

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony试图告诉Steve他爱他, 有一句探鹰, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: Tony试图告诉Steve他爱他





	说声我爱你不容易

Tony最近在做一个很大的，很大的决定。

其实也不算很大，但是对于Tony·Stark来说，这其实算是很大一步。

众所周知，他在与奥创的大战后，和Steve·Rogers，AKA美国队长正式交往了，但为了不引起太大的风波，这事暂且对外隐瞒，只有复仇者和神盾局一些高级特工得知，但也足够让两人的迷妹迷弟们默默心碎了一下。但两人出双成对，就连其中一方的任务，另一方都会跟在其后，或者直接无视局长上场帮男友杀敌，甜甜蜜蜜，也挺让人羡慕。

但这其中还是存在着，一点问题，就是Tony从未和Steve说过一句我爱你。

Steve虽然外表强壮，但内心还是一个细腻的大男孩。在恋情的最开始，他还有些手足无措，但越到后面，Steve的情话就说得越溜，‘我爱你’更是变成了家常便饭，而Tony呢？Tony说过很多次他有多么喜欢Steve，但也只是说过‘喜欢’，从未提过爱。

这不是他不爱Steve，老天，他爱惨了他。但是Tony总是有些障碍，他这一生有过太多床伴，认真的恋爱没有几段，说出口的我爱你也是少之又少，但都没有什么好结果。他不应该是迷信的那个，但久而久之，Tony就将这个‘我爱你’当成了一个，厄运的开始，他想，只要他不说我爱你，他们就能继续。

很傻，对吧？

但聪明如Tony，还是逃不过。

至于为什么Tony突然想对Steve说我爱你，是因为他最近，怎么说呢，对于爱情突然有了幻想？不行，这个理由太扯了，算了，他承认，他只是对于Vision和Wanda这对小情侣在基地里大秀恩爱的行为从抵触逐渐变成了‘真好啊’之类的感叹，虽然他不会承认他有种老父亲的感觉，但不得不承认，看小姑娘和一个，额，小伙子谈恋爱的感觉还是很甜蜜的，年轻真好。

这也开始让Tony审视他和Steve的感情，他突然觉得自己原来那个所谓诅咒的东西实在是太扯了，这不该是从Tony·Stark脑袋里想出来的，这简直是拉低了他的智商。

于是他打起精神，试图找寻一个告诉Steve他爱他的机会。

或许会有人觉得，只不过是一句我爱你，还需要什么机会？但请记住，这可是Tony鼓起勇气迈出的很大一步，这位前花花公子对于示爱方面向来不是擅长的那个，不然他也不会在之前和Pepper谈恋爱时，在惹她生气之后只知道送一个巨大的兔子玩偶导致Pepper更气了。他真的不太擅长这个，事实上他觉得自己和Steve之所以还能继续下去，只能归功于Steve那颗包容性极大的心。

但只要你认识Tony，你就会觉得这句话太扯了，比那个诅咒更扯，Tony是个多么温柔的人啊，他的示爱示好方式或许不像大部分人一样直接明了，可能歪歪扭扭山路十八弯导致你压根没懂这是他的示好示爱，但懂的人自然懂，而只要懂得，没有人不会被Tony那颗温暖的心所打动的，没有人。

但Tony总喜欢把错误归结到自己身上，他的朋友都已经开始搞不清这是一个优点，还是一个巨大的缺点。

总而言之，回到正题，Tony开始寻找告诉Steve我爱你的机会。这并不容易，但Tony在脑里做过一些小排练。

排练1号：

前提：Steve和他在一起之后时不时会给Tony做做早餐，特别是在发现Tony熬夜之后。

计划：熬夜，然后在Steve给他做早餐的时候说出‘我爱你’。

执行：

Tony第一次为了和爱人说我爱你而熬夜，他其实作息没有那么不规律，只是之前仗着年轻，而且后来钯中毒的事情让他有些放肆。但随着年龄的增加，他的作息也越发朝Steve靠拢，除了一些他灵感迸发而待在实验室一整晚的情况，其他时候他基本都是早睡早起乖宝宝。

而这一晚，他什么灵感都没有，只是呆坐在实验室里，对着自己盔甲的脑袋发呆，最后实在忍不住，让Friday打开网飞，看美剧看到了凌晨四点后成功在实验桌上睡死过去，结果导致第二天早上出现落枕、腰疼、腿抽筋、脸上有一个巨大的扳手印子以及头盔直接被拆开套在了他脖子上的情况。

所以他睡着之后到底做了什么？莫不是来了一场睡梦蹦迪顺便和头盔来了一个约会？

他一点都不想知道。

而当他狼狈不堪地出现在客厅时，Steve端着一盘松饼，用一种看着外星大嘴猴的同款表情看着Tony的时候，Tony彻底放弃了说我爱你的计划，他甚至觉得自己的舌头都已经麻掉了。

不过还好，只是错觉，只不过他脖子是真的落枕了，Tony倒是享受了几天Steve的悉心照料，但那句我爱你还是没有说出口。

结果：失败。

排练2号：

前提：复仇者有个电影之夜，Tony和Steve也有一个专属于他们的电影之夜。

计划：Tony决定和Steve看泰坦尼克号，在杰克对萝丝说“你相信我吗？”的时候说出那句我爱你。

执行：

Steve对于Tony突然想看他们看了几百遍的泰坦尼克号有些意外，但还是放了泰坦尼克号，还准备了一大盆的奶油味爆米花，两个人窝在沙发上聚精会神地看着这部经典之作。

Tony将身上的毯子裹紧了几分，不知道偷瞥了Steve多少眼，他其实还是有点小紧张的，他希望这一切发生得足够浪漫，也足够顺理成章，于是他调动全身的细胞盯着屏幕和Steve，有些迫切地寻找一个完美的时间点说出那句我爱你。

然而一个他此刻最不想看见的脸出现在了电梯口。

“Mr.Stark，你为什么不接电话？”Coulson用着他那副Tony再也熟悉不过的官方笑容看着他，但他们彼此都心知肚明，这个笑容背后一向不是什么好事情。

“额，因为我在和我男朋友看电影？”Tony摊摊手，有些满意地看着身边男人因为那句男朋友而悄悄红了的耳朵。“我屏蔽了其他线路，怎么了？”

“Fury局长找你。”Coulson扯了扯嘴角。“还有，Clint在哪里？”

“重点是后半句吧？”

“重点是前半句，Mr.Stark。”

“Fury找我干什么？”Tony皱眉，他有些不好预感地瞥了一眼电影。“我跟他视频吧。”

“不好意思，Mr.Stark。”Coulson摇摇头。“您得去一趟神盾局。”

这个您弄得Tony和Steve都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，Tony懊恼地看着投影屏幕，Coulson心有灵犀地看了一眼屏幕：

“不用担心，Mr.Stark，这趟行程会很快，您不会错过这部电影的精彩部分的。”

话音刚落，窗帘微露的地方突然透进一道如同监狱旁巡逻灯一样的白光，直升机机翼的声音也在窗外响彻，有两秒钟Tony觉得自己失去了自己的听力。

“你知道吗，Coulson。”Tony站起身子，朝Coulson微微一笑。“Clint告诉我，你曾经看泰坦尼克号哭了不下五次。”

Coulson的笑容有些破裂。

当Tony终于摆脱Fury回到基地时候，他的男朋友已经抱着毛毯对着屏幕睡得迷迷糊糊了，他只能一屁股坐回沙发，望嘴里塞了一把爆米花，看着屏幕上杰克萝丝的美丽爱情。

靠，这电影还真好哭。

Tony边扯纸擦鼻涕边想。

结果：失败。

排练3号：

前提：神盾局的线上会议，基于任务和私人原因，不是每一次会议复仇者们都能到场，于是神盾局开始启用视频会议。

计划：Tony准备偷偷给Steve发一条我爱你的信息。

执行：

Fury实在是，太狠了。

Tony抑制住自己想要骂人的冲动，Fury装了一个不知道是从哪里来的软件，他一旦用基地的线路登上视频会议，其他设备均不可使用，更别提给Steve发什么我爱你的消息了。看来独眼龙为了避免Tony开小差下了一点血本。

但那是谁啊，那是Tony，黑进神盾局已经成了他的家常便饭。

Tony在确定Fury专注在Natasha的汇报上时，用另一个设备敲了几行代码出去，成功破译，他瞥了一眼屏幕上正聚精会神地听Natasha说话的Steve，绕过Fury，从终端发了一个小信息给Steve。

Steve只要收到那个消息，点开，敲一个回车键，他就能看见那句我爱你。

Tony觉得自己真的是个天才。

等等。

Steve知不知道敲回车键的事情？

还未等Tony细想，Steve突然开口：“不好意思，黑寡妇，我打断一下。”

“你说。”

“那个，钢铁侠，你能不能把刚刚发给我的那个消息重新发给我一遍？”Steve如同狗狗的眼神让Tony大脑有一瞬间当机。“我不太会操作这个，看上去像是一段代码，但我不小心删掉了。”

“你删了？！哦不是，你，嗯，什么代码啊？我不知道，我发什么了？”Tony心虚地瞟向其他地方，Natasha发誓她见过的十岁孩子都比他会撒谎。

“代码？”Fury眉毛皱了起来。“Stark，别告诉我你又黑进来了？？”

哦该死的。

Tony捂住眼睛，一句妈惹法克脱口而出。

结果：失败，还被拉去检讨了。

Tony：这都是些什么事。

三次计划都以失败告终，Tony都开始放弃计划了，他甚至觉得干脆随缘吧，只要把这句话说出来就好，但另一方面，他还是有些渴望一个特别的时刻。

但他没想到战争开始得那么迅速。

灭霸带着大军入侵，他一副高高在上的模样，试图用他的理念重制这个世界，却全然不顾这个世界的意愿，复仇者挺身而出，他们用尽一切方法，终于从灭霸那里抢到了四颗宝石，与奇异博士手里的时间宝石和幻视头上苏瑞成功取出的心灵宝石一起，将灭霸赶出了地球。

基地因为大战变成废墟一片，Tony将头盔褪下，他在大战中被刺伤，嘴角眼角也有伤口，劫后余生的喜悦和浑身伤痕的疲惫让他大脑失去了思考的能力，他站在那里，寻找Steve的身影，却听见身后那个熟悉的声音响起。

“Iron man。”

Tony垂眸，他有些艰难地一只手捂住腹部，慢慢转过身，和Steve对视。Steve看上去也糟糕透了，制服早已变得破破烂烂，上面全是灰，还有血，Steve青了一只眼睛，腮帮子看上去也有些肿，那张帅气的脸此刻看起来有些，滑稽，这让Tony有些忍俊不禁，他没忍住地勾了勾嘴角，却扯到嘴角的伤痕，让他倒吸一口冷气。

Steve露出一个如释负重的笑容：“你还好吗？”

Tony点点头，他伸手擦了擦脸，用眼神示意了一下Steve的手臂：“割伤了？”

“很快就会痊愈的。”Steve看了一眼自己手臂。“你腹部那里，做处理了吗？”

“做了。”Tony点头。“你看上去可真糟糕。”

Steve挑眉：“彼此彼此。”

两人就这么保持着一点距离，看着彼此，夕阳西下，暖橘色的光芒温柔地洒在这场大战的废墟之上，也给Steve和Tony罩上了一层柔光，Tony望着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，觉得自己现在真的，非常非常的狼狈。

但这一幕，也非常非常的美。

Tony突然松懈了紧绷的肩膀，看上去摇摇欲坠，Steve下意识要伸手去接，却被Tony的一个摆手阻止了。他看着Tony双手扶住膝盖，他似乎看上去很不舒服，但那张在细小伤口的点缀下不显狼狈反显精致的脸抬起，却是笑着的，他笑的很开心，眉眼都柔和起来，他直起身子，看向Steve：

“Steve。”

“我在。”

“我们赢了。”Tony望着天空，焦糖色的瞳孔中融进了一道暖橘色的光芒。

“我爱你。”

像是细细思索过的精心安排，又像是一切随缘后的水到渠成，Steve在片刻的愣神后，身体不受控制地朝着自己的爱人走去，他抬起那只没有受伤的手，小心翼翼地将Tony的脸捧起，吻上唇的力道却是发了狠的，让Tony身子有些酥麻。他所能做的，也只有抬起手环住这个要和他共赴一生的男人的脖子，心甘情愿地承受着这一份浓烈的感情。

说句我爱你，其实很容易。

只要你遇上的，是对的那个人。

花絮：  
Fury：喂喂喂！别亲了！有路人看见了！靠！！！！！！！….Hill，联系公关吧。


End file.
